The Locked Cabinet
Overview The locket cabinet is located in the Workshop, within the Painter's house. It has 6 locked sections. They are unlocked as the chapters are completed. Cubby #1 A piece of skin on a hook. The message reads as follows. "First I looked for a canvas. Not just any canvas. I had to find a knife. Not one of the bread ones. It needed to be sharp as a razor. So I used a razor in fact, then carefully flayed the skin. Booze helped keep my hand steady." Cubby #2 A vial of blood. The message reads as follows. "I needed a jar and a plastic tubing. I siphoned gas before. I knew how it was done. I stuck the tube in a vein and sucked on it until blood filled my mouth. I then put the tube in a jar and it just kept coming. The taste of copper haunted me the entire night. Why didn't I think of a syringe?!" Cubby #3 A box containing a shattered bone. The message reads as follows. "I needed to remove the flesh from the bone. At first I was lost as to how. But then I sawed it off with a hand saw. Boiled it. Then put the bone in a mortar. I had to get one. Obviously this was not something I've done before. Finally I mixed the dust with some white paint. It made for a lovely undercoat." Cubby #4 A lock of human hair. The message reads as follows. "This was a special brush. Like a horse hair brush but different. At that point I hesitated. Will this really work? Fuck it. I was already half way through and besides, it's not like I can just put it all back and forget the whole thing." Cubby #5 A finger on a fancy plate. The message for this cubby differs slightly from the dialogue you hear upon picking up the item. The dialogue is as follows. "I needed something to add the...how should I put it...final touches. A finger. I needed a finger. Chopped it off. Easier than sawing a leg. Washed it. Dried it in an oven. Fell asleep. Almost burned it. Will I manage to pull this off?" The message in the cubby, however, reads as follows. "I needed something to add the... how should I put it…final touches. It sickened me but at that moment I was beyond the point of no return. I just got on with it. A finger. I needed a finger. Chopped it off. Easier than sawing a leg. Washed it. Dried it in an oven. Fell asleep. Almost burned it. What have I become?" Cubby #6 An eyeball in a jar. The message for this cubby also differs from the dialogue you hear when picking up the item, but is only readable with access to the game files. This cubby is only open during the Neutral/Loop ending and has no item in its shelf. The message is written over a multitude of times at that point. The dialogue is as follows. "Finally, someone had to bear witness. I couldn't just look at my own work. Art and the artist needed an audience. A critical eye on things. I knew what I had to do. I gouged it. Scooped it up like ice cream. Felt like a butcher. A monster. But at least there was to come something beautiful from all this filth." The message in the cubby reads as follows. "Finally, someone had to bear witness. I couldn’t just look at my own work. Art and the artist needed an audience. A critical eye on things. I knew what I had to do. I’d read the grimoire several times at that point. I gouged it. Scooped it up like ice cream. Felt like a butcher. A monster. There was no use in looking back though my soul was damned, but at least there was to come something beautiful from all this filth." Category:Key items Category:Key item Category:Layers of Fear